


Breathe In

by tokiNOOO (tokino)



Series: Day by Day [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokino/pseuds/tokiNOOO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi goes into heat. Eren helps him through it and notices something he probably shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe In

Two weeks before the scouting legion was to embark on its expedition, Levi felt the first symptoms of his heat. Most obvious was the fact that Erwin started hanging around him more and more frequently until Levi couldn’t take one step without bumping into him. Erwin wasn’t getting in the way on purpose—he was just drawn by the subtle changes in Levi’s scent, to the point that he was physically incapable of not being a nuisance.

“Erwin,” Levi said three days after he started feeling cramps, “we’ve talked about this. You need to be more subtle.”

“You’re right,” Erwin said, not moving from where he stood behind Levi, so close that Levi was trapped between the window sill and the impressive bulge in Erwin’s pants.

“Eren’s already figured us out,” Levi continued, climbing up onto the sill so he could reach the top part of the window and glaring down when Erwin absently ran his hands up the short length of his thighs. “I don’t want anyone else knowing about us. It’s bad enough so many people know I’m an omega.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being an omega.”

“I didn’t say there was. It’s just really fucking annoying when a bunch of higher ups think I’m incapable of doing my job just because I can’t pop a knot.” He set a heel on Erwin’s shoulder and nudged him back. “And it’s even more annoying having you breathe down my neck. Get a grip.”

When he was done cleaning the window Levi hopped down and went on to the next one. Erwin still hung around, but he listened and kept a respectable distance while he pretended to read whatever report he’d brought along. Levi could practically smell the desire coming from him. It didn’t help him keep his mind off of his own.

All of the members of Levi’s squad, as well as Hange, were betas. The only other alpha he ran into on a regular basis was Mike, and after his encounter with Eren he’d recognized the scent of an omega going into heat and had bid them farewell a few days before. Betas weren’t as attuned to that scent as alphas were, so they wouldn’t notice anything until Levi shut himself in his room for the rest of the week.

What concerned Levi was the fact that he was over a month early. Usually he had suppressants on hand but at the moment he had none, and there was no way he could get any on such short notice. He didn’t have any kind of birth control, either. No matter how many times he explained this to Erwin, the gravity of their situation didn’t seem to quite go through to him.

“We can’t fuck like we usually do,” Levi mumbled between kisses after dinner. He sat on Erwin’s desk, a favorite place of theirs to fool around. He took hold of Erwin’s head and forced him to look at him, though the way Erwin’s eyes continued to roam over his body told Levi he wasn’t listening. “Hey. I don’t want to take any chances.”

“I understand,” Erwin said absently. Levi hadn’t been in heat in over five years, since he’d kept them suppressed after Wall Maria fell, and they were both a little overwhelmed. Levi felt himself grow wet almost immediately when Erwin untied his cravat and unbuttoned his shirt, his hands rough against Levi’s skin. Erwin took off his straps next, then his pants, undressing Levi until he wore nothing but the shirt. Levi slid from the desk to Erwin’s lap, muttering about how he didn’t want to get it dirty. He stroked Erwin’s cock through his pants as he got on his knees, preparing to give Erwin the best blowjob of his life when Erwin leaned down and uttered, “Go to the bed” in a low, irrefutable tone of voice.

Levi obeyed. Erwin spooned behind him and kissed along his throat, mouthing at his scent gland. Levi spread his legs to accommodate him, groaning slightly when Erwin’s fingers teased at his entrance.

“You like that?” Erwin murmured, pushing one finger in slowly. Levi gasped as he pushed in a second one, moving one leg over Erwin’s so he could reach better. The tip of Erwin’s third finger brushed against his hole. His hands were rough and callused from a lifetime of riding horses and wielding blades; they felt just a little too harsh against Levi’s skin and he loved it.

They continued to make out lazily, Levi wearing nothing but the shirt and Erwin still fully clothed. His uniform was going to be soiled if he didn’t stop grinding against Levi’s ass like that, but then, when had he ever given a fuck about himself? Levi twisted in his arms and pushed him flat on his back, intending to strip him if he wouldn’t do it himself. But then there was a knock at the door, followed by a voice urgently reminding Erwin about some important meeting that he needed to be at ten minutes ago.

For _fuck’s_ sake. Levi pushed away from him in an irritable huff and began gathering his clothes. Erwin’s hands touched him at the waist as he pulled his pants back on. “Levi—”

Levi twisted the bolo tie around his fingers and jerked his head down, kissing him roughly before suddenly letting go. Erwin made some kind of protesting noise that might have been a whine or perhaps a soft “please.” Levi ignored it. “Go to your meeting. We can finish this later.”

In his own room, he fingered himself and pretended it was Erwin, even though his own fingers were shorter and thinner and not nearly as bony at the knuckles. His hips lifted off of the mattress and his wrist began to ache. Erwin wouldn’t let that stop him, he thought. Erwin would plough on ahead in that self-assured way of his and get what he wanted, no matter what it cost. He took his job seriously, sometimes exhaustingly so.

But he was willing to ditch a meeting just for Levi . . . _oh_ , that was a pleasant realization. Levi cried out as he came, his muscles clamping down like a vice around his fingers and contracting, trying to pull his hand in deeper and keep it there. He settled down, panting and feeling spent, and waited for his muscles to ease up. 

It wasn’t anywhere near as satisfying as Erwin’s knot—nothing was, nothing could ever be. He’d had a few lovers before he met Erwin, but none of them came close to his level. They hadn’t known how to treat an omega other than as some kind of special toy to be paraded around and shown off as a trophy.

Erwin could be stubborn and bossy and a little too secretive for his own damn good, and Levi would go along with it, knowing that he was also sincere and considerate. He treated Levi like a person, though there were nights when he’d fuck Levi flat across the bed and call him his. _His_ omega, _his_ soldier, _his_ . . . 

Levi hissed, his toes curling into the sheets as he extracted his fingers with a shudder. He lay there, breathing hard, his body still tingling with desire. He laughed breathlessly. He’d never wanted to settle down and be mated. Growing up, he’d wanted _nothing_ to do with alphas other than to beat them all at their stupid games of strength and bravado. And boy, did he. He hadn’t even had to fuck the commander of the scouting legion to get where he was—that had been a pleasant bonus afterward, a culmination of all those nights they sat together talking about expeditions and killing titans, sometimes touching one another a little more often than necessary or looking at each other a little too long.

Erwin hadn’t even known he was an omega at that point. Like everyone else, he assumed Levi was a beta when he recruited him into the scouting legion. Levi, despite his strength, was just too small and delicate-featured to be an alpha and there was no way in hell an omega could be the strongest known man in all of humanity. Levi kept up the charade for years, suppressing his heats more often than was healthy, desperate to take that secret to his grave, however early it came about. He’d kept it to himself, right up until the night Erwin became the thirteenth commander of the scouting legion.

There’d been a big celebration, one that all of Erwin’s friends seemed to enjoy more than he did. Erwin was grim-faced the entire evening, his stern demeanor only lightening up once or twice, like when Mike got a little too drunk and Hange thought that was a good opportunity to test his reflexes. As the night wore on the celebration became less about Erwin and more about celebrating for just the hell of it, at which point he took his quiet leave out the back door. Levi followed him, walking a few steps behind him down several dark streets before catching up. He had to walk twice as fast to keep up with the long strides of Erwin’s legs. They’d been mesmerizing to watch from behind.

“You didn’t have to leave,” Erwin said when he noticed Levi at his side. “It’ll probably be more entertaining without me around. I’ve never been one for parties.”

“You’re the only reason I stayed as long as I did,” Levi said. “I’m not much of a partier, either.”

Erwin thought that was amusing for some reason. He chuckled and pulled his coat tighter against the cold. It wouldn’t do him much good, Levi observed idly. His skin was pink from the bite of the wind and his lips were starting to chap. They looked like they’d be rough and dry against Levi’s. He shivered at the thought and looked away before Erwin noticed.

It began to snow as they walked. Levi continued to follow him even when he turned and headed down a street that led in the complete opposite direction of the barracks. Erwin didn’t say anything, just led Levi to his home and held the door open for him as if he’d invited him.

They sat on Erwin’s little loveseat for hours, warming themselves with tea and the little bit of alcohol he kept until there was none left, and then Levi kissed him, or maybe he kissed Levi. It was warm when Erwin pressed him into the cushions and slipped a hand under his shirt, pausing abruptly, as if shocked at his own daring. He stared down at Levi, looking as if he were going to apologize until Levi squeezed the bulge in his pants, feeling the faint beginnings of a knot, and the apology turned into a low groan.

“Levi,” Erwin murmured as they pawed at each other, not removing their clothes so much as pushing them to the side. Levi was suckling at his neck, his hands sliding all over Erwin’s chest, marveling at how big he was. He felt strong and muscular, and there was a nice layer of chub down his abdomen that contrasted nicely with Levi’s own scrawny hips. Levi pulled his dick out and stroked him, enjoying Erwin’s hitched breathing in his ear. He hesitated when Erwin made to do the same. 

Levi clammed up and went still, remembering suddenly that he wasn’t a beta, no matter how long and hard he’d tried to pretend he was, and that there was no fucking way in hell he was going to let Erwin take his pants off and see how dripping wet he was.

“I should go,” he said, pushing Erwin away and struggling to sit up. He felt light-headed and overwhelmed. He could still feel phantom kisses along his chest, and he felt a little bit of saliva at his collarbones as he buttoned his shirt back up with trembling hands. Erwin was too close, his scent confused and a little hurt, and god did he smell good. Levi kissed him again before he could stop himself and bit Erwin’s tongue when he tried to kiss back.

“Sorry,” he muttered, getting up and stumbling toward the door. “I gotta go. This was . . . I shouldn’t have come here. Sorry.”

Erwin took him by the wrist, his grip light and respectful, but insistent. Levi stopped, not wanting to look at him and his stupid tousled hair and those rough lips and his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes that were dark and hooded with lust.

“I’m sorry if I pushed you into something you didn’t want.” God above, he seriously thought this whole mess was _his_ fault. 

“Of course I want it. I want _you_.” This wasn’t the best way to make sure his secret stayed a secret, especially not when he was standing up on tiptoes and Erwin was leaning down, their lips entirely too close. “God, I want you.”

“Did I just . . . take it too fast, then?” They didn’t kiss, but they were so close that Levi could feel his words almost as well as he could hear them. Levi tilted his head to the side and felt more wetness at the absolutely feral expression that crossed Erwin’s face. He was biting Levi in a heartbeat, latching onto the place where Levi’s scent gland was supposed to swell during his heats. Levi slung his arms over his shoulders and let himself be lifted up and pressed against the wall, grinding himself against Erwin’s crotch. His cock felt a million times better against his ass than it had in his hands.

“I’m . . . I’m confused,” Erwin panted hoarsely. “Do you want to stop, or . . . ?”

Levi exhaled and moved until Erwin set him back down on the floor. He steadied himself against the wall and looked up at him, his face flushed and sweaty.

“I’m an omega.”

Erwin stared down at him for a moment, looking dumbstruck. Then he started laughing. It set Levi on edge, reminding him of his past lovers who would tease him about how small he was and tell him how he wasn’t good for anything but a good fuck and maybe popping out a kid or two if anyone was stupid enough to stay with him during one of his heats. He shoved Erwin away and grabbed blindly for the doorknob.

“Oh, Levi.” Erwin stopped laughing and moved after him, sounding worried. Fuck him. Fuck him and his too-big hands that curled around Levi’s, and fuck the way he kissed the back of Levi’s neck in that gentle way that calmed him down in spite of himself. “Levi, I wasn’t laughing at you. I just thought it was something serious.”

“It _is_ serious!” Levi pushed him away again. “Do you know what would happen if people found out I’m an omega? I’d be a laughing stock! They’d demote me and tell me it’d be indecent for me to be around alphas like you, that I’d just be a distraction. I can’t jeopardize my job, Erwin, I just can’t. It’s all I have.”

“I’m not going to tell anyone, I promise,” Erwin said softly. He rested his chin on top of Levi’s head and stayed there until Levi took his hand off the doorknob. “No one has to know about us if you don’t want rumors starting.”

“I’d hate that.” He didn’t want to hide Erwin away any more than he wanted to be hidden, but he doubted they’d be met with much approval simply because they were both important figures in the scouting legion. There was probably some rule against fraternization, but he’d never bothered to learn much about it. He’d never imagined wanting to be mated.

God. They’d been together for half a night and he was already thinking about being mated. He thought about it the whole trip down the hall to Erwin’s bedroom, and the hours they spent exploring each other’s bodies. Erwin fit snugly as he fucked Levi from behind, gasping his name and little nonsense phrases about how tight and warm he was. He didn’t knot Levi, though they both hesitated a brief moment when they felt it swell, as if they both wanted it to happen. Levi curled up in exhaustion and let himself be tucked against Erwin’s chest and wondered what would have happened if they’d let it.

He should have gone into heat about a week later, but he took his suppressants anyway, not quite sure about Erwin enough to let him fuck him while he was so vulnerable. They would eventually try it out one winter about two years later, under pretense of work away from the rest of the scouting legion.

Erwin had arranged the whole thing in less than two days, after Levi told him that he didn’t want to suppress his next heat. “I’ve taken care of it,” was all he said about it during the long ride to wherever it was they were going, Levi growing more and more uncomfortable on his horse for a variety of reasons. He stared at the back of Erwin’s head questioningly as they reached a humongous forest and Erwin led the way in.

“You’re kidding me,” he said when he glimpsed the cabin through the trees. “I don’t know whether to barf or swoon.”

“I thought it would be best if we were a few miles away from the nearest residence,” Erwin said simply, dismounting and coming to Levi’s horse to help him down.

“A _few_?” Levi said, letting himself be carried over the threshold like he was a new bride or something. “We’re in the middle of fucking nowhere. What are you planning on doing to me?”

“I want to knot you.” Erwin set him down once they were inside, his hands lingering at Levi’s shoulders. His words didn’t surprise Levi, but it did remind of how serious this was. Knotting in general wasn’t something to do lightly; it carried a lot of emotional and physical weight in society. It was primarily used to ensure reproduction and therefore had the implication that the involved pair was prepared to raise a kid in the event that the knotting resulted in one, though they usually weren’t. Levi sure was hell wasn’t.

“Can I tell you something?” he asked, moving away from Erwin and looking around the cabin, wrinkling his nose at how dusty it was. 

“Of course. Anything,” Erwin replied. He followed Levi’s every movement and was flush behind him in moments.

“If you knock me up—”

“Aren’t you taking birth control?”

“Yeah, but what if it doesn’t work?” Levi turned around to glare up at him. “If I have to go on leave because of you I _will_ make you sorry.”

Erwin smiled and loomed over him, crowding him against the wall, as if to remind Levi that his threats and fears were nothing to put stock in. Levi pushed him toward the cabin’s filthy bedroom and straddled his lap before they’d even gotten to the bed. As dusk fell and it grew dark outside, they fumbled their way around by sound and smell alone, Levi growing more and more content to let Erwin take control as his heat intensified and he was consumed with the singular desire to be fucked as hard and long as Erwin could manage. His cock seemed to stretch Levi and fill him up more than usual, to the point that it was just the tiniest bit painful.

The gland in his neck was swollen and tender, though it wouldn’t be at its most sensitive until the middle of his heat. When Erwin’s thrusts grew shorter and rougher Levi bared his neck again and gasped when Erwin bit him, his teeth squeezing the gland and loosing a jolt of pleasure straight to Levi’s cock. His nails dug into Erwin’s shoulder blades as he felt the knot swell, stretching him further and further until tears pricked at the corner of his eyes and his chest was heaving from the effort to not push Erwin away.

Erwin’s hips continued to move even after he came, the knot preventing him from doing much more than thrusting shallowly and causing the pain to throb throughout Levi’s ass. Levi held onto him limply and let him do as he pleased, not protesting even when Erwin started to doze right on top of him and it became a little difficult to breathe.

“You’re crushing me,” he mumbled half an hour later, shivering at the feeling of Erwin’s cock twitch inside of him for the last time before the knot slowly began to go down. Erwin pushed himself up on his arms and pulled out gently, settling back down on his side. Levi ached all over, and his heat wasn’t even that intense yet.

He was ravenous when he came back to his senses, but the idea of leaving Erwin’s side was abhorrent, which was how he ended up fucked on the table in the cabin’s cramped kitchen.

“Food, you ass,” he panted, too tired to do anything about the sickening way Erwin was smiling at him, “I brought you in here to give me _food_.”

He had difficulty thinking about them spending a whole week doing nothing but fuck each other sore and silly, but somehow they did, and he left the cabin wishing for the first time in his life that his heat lasted longer.

After Wall Maria fell the prospect of stealing away somewhere quiet and secluded for another one of his heats became more and more unlikely; it just wasn’t possible for them both to take a week off and roll around in bed when there were so many other, more important things they needed to tend to.

Levi’d thought just the other day that it was too bad his heat wasn’t due for a while, because this month they had before the expedition would have been the perfect time for one. He got out of bed and washed the slick from his hand, snorting at the thought. There was never a good time for a heat.

Eren dropped by later, as if sensing that Levi wanted some company. He sat on the edge of Levi’s bed and gave him a little progress report about how the cleaning was going and what other odd experiments Hange wanted to put him through now. He trailed off and just looked at Levi where he lay on the bed, feeling tense and edgy.

“You’re . . . in heat, right, sir?” When Levi scowled he continued tentatively, “But I thought you weren’t due for a while?”

“I don’t know why it’s so early. Maybe it’s because of you.”

Eren flinched at that. “Me?”

“I’ve never been around other omegas before, but I’ve always heard our heats sometimes start to sync up when we’re around each other. I guess we could start you on suppressants but it’s really not good to start taking them so early.” Levi’d been taking them for, what, almost twenty years now? He’d started taking them a year or two after his first heat, and he’d had his first heat at an unusually young age. “Or you could find someone to stay with you during your heats, if you want.”

“You mean like you?”

“No,” Levi said, “I mean like a fuck buddy.”

Eren’s mouth fell agape as if he’d never heard of such a thing before. Levi went on ruthlessly, since teasing him helped take his mind off of how goddamned horny he was.

“You should get with a beta if you can,” he said, folding his hands in his lap and ignoring Eren’s attempts to change the subject. “Alphas take themselves too fucking seriously. And a young one might get overexcited and knot you before you’re ready.”

“You’re with an alpha,” Eren said a little accusingly.

“It only took me ten tries to find one who didn’t make me want to bite their knot off.”

Eren moved so he sat cross-legged on Levi’s bed, looking like he wanted to say something despite his embarrassment. He coughed awkwardly before saying, “I couldn’t . . . I mean, there’s no one . . . I don’t like anyone like that.”

“What does that matter?” Levi asked, a little bewildered.

“I couldn’t have sex with someone I don’t _like_ ,” Eren said, indignant.

“I can respect that, I guess,” Levi said, because he sure as hell didn’t understand that kind of hang-up. But he wasn’t going to push Eren into doing something he was uncomfortable with, so he thought for a moment about something encouraging he could say. “What about Mikasa? Or Armin?”

Eren squawked something about how they were his friends, which Levi _really_ didn’t get, because being friends with Erwin first had made their transition to mates a lot easier. When he suggested Jean, Eren got mad and told him to stop joking around, but underneath the embarrassment Levi could smell a touch of arousal in his scent.

He never imagined he’d be playing matchmaker for a couple of brats, but as an hour, then two, passed and Erwin still didn’t come back from his meeting, Levi found himself regaling Eren with assessments about all of Jean’s good qualities and what a fine, capable leader he’d be one day, not stopping even when Eren got so riled up he forgot to call him “sir” or “captain.” 

He was in the middle of telling Eren what he and Jean could name their inevitable multitude of offspring when Erwin returned, pausing halfway through the door when he saw Levi and Eren wrestling in the sheets. Eren untangled himself and got to his feet, saluting stiffly. Levi saw the shudder that went up the boy’s spine at the exact moment Erwin’s scent hit his nose, causing him to shiver as well. Erwin smelled like a wild animal, primal and angry. He held the door open just long enough for Eren to scurry by, then came to the bed and scooped Levi up as effortlessly as if he were a child.

“Where,” Levi growled, a bit too breathy to be intimidating, “the _fuck_ have you been?”

Erwin didn’t respond right away. He seemed to suddenly notice what Levi was wearing—nothing but an oversized shirt, one of Erwin’s. He set Levi back on the mattress and was on him in an instant, his hands frustratingly close to Levi’s cock and hole, but touching neither. “Were you wearing this the whole time he was in here?”

“Yeah, so?” Levi squirmed

“I thought you didn’t want people knowing about us.”

“He already knows.” Levi tried to take hold of Erwin’s face and kiss him, but he stayed out of reach, looking maddeningly calm despite the way his scent was making Levi’s pulse race with need. “This was the next best thing to actually having you here.”

He tried wrapping his legs around Erwin’s waist and glowered when Erwin moved out of reach. He was so damn tall and long-limbed that he could hold Levi down and avoid being held down in return. This wasn’t going the way Levi anticipated. From past experience he thought Erwin would be swept up by his scent and want to fuck him senseless the second they reunited. Erwin moved him onto his stomach and kissed down the back of his shirt, his hands gripping Levi’s hips. Levi could feel his breath at his entrance and tried to jut his ass back. Erwin gave him a reprimanding bite on the buttock, followed by a low warning growl.

“What’s gotten into you?” Levi panted, whining as the seconds dragged by agonizingly slow and Erwin still wouldn’t touch him where he wanted to be touched. He kissed the inside of Levi’s thighs and even licked his balls, but it wasn’t enough. “Erwin . . .”

“We can’t fuck like we usually do,” Erwin reminded him, pushing up the hem of the shirt until it was bunched at the dip of Levi’s spine, exposing his lower body to the chill air and the warmth of Erwin’s breath.

“That doesn’t mean you have to torture me.” Levi always submitted to Erwin’s will and did his part to be a good omega; his heats were the only times they seemed to mutually agree that their roles could be reversed. Erwin was supposed to want to take care of him and ease him through the heat, even if it meant sometimes being bossed around in the throes of passion. This wasn’t passionate. This was infuriating. He squirmed when he felt Erwin’s lips trace up his spine, his hands sliding down his thighs and prying his legs farther apart.

“Torture?” Erwin murmured. "I think you’re being a little overdramatic.”

“You _would_.” Levi wasn’t quite willing to resort to begging and pleading. This was supposed to be Erwin’s turn to do that. “You don’t know what it’s like being in heat.”

Erwin’s lips paused at his shoulder, curling into a small, devious smile that made Levi want to kick him where it would hurt. The smack came out of nowhere, a hard, sudden strike against Levi’s right ass cheek that was as startling as it was a little exciti— _no_. Levi gave a growl of his own and sat up on his knees and pulled Erwin into a headlock, wrestling his way on top of him and pinning his arms to his sides with his legs. He snarled when Erwin tried to fight back. Erwin admitted defeat when Levi ground against his cock the way he liked.

“You’re going to pay for that,” Levi whispered, narrowing his eyes when Erwin had the audacity to smile up at him.

“You were so compliant earlier,” Erwin replied, his tone as playful and irritatingly patronizing as the look in his eyes. His voice dropped lower. “Like a good little bitch.”

“That—” Fuck, Levi couldn’t let him win now, even if it was hard to stay mad at him when he was making that face. “That was before we were interrupted because _you_ —” Levi grabbed him by the hair and kissed him, pressing him against the mattress with as much strength he could muster “—forgot you had a meeting and got _me_ all worked up.”

Erwin pulled his arms free and took hold of Levi’s forearms as they bit and kissed each other haphazardly. After a while Levi forgot why he was mad, growing more aware of the uncomfortable warmth spreading through his body and the slick that was dripping down his legs by the time Erwin managed to get back on top. Their whole dynamic was screwed up tonight, he thought vaguely. 

Despite his earlier protests, right now all he could think about was holding on tight as Erwin fucked him in that bland, conventional way that rarely interested either of them. He was ready to beg now, though, and without any more deliberating he struggled to sit upright enough to reach Erwin’s ear and murmur, “I want you to fuck me.”

He settled back onto the mattress and let out a quiet groan of protest when Erwin slid two fingers in. He moved his hips and pushed at Erwin’s shoulders, trying to communicate that he wanted more. It took Erwin a moment to realize what he meant.

“We can’t,” he said, and it was becoming clearer to Levi that Erwin was oddly level-headed to be so up close and personal with an omega in heat. He wondered dizzily why Erwin was so damn insistent on making him angry. “Levi, you said it yourself—”

“Forget what I said earlier. I want you.” He glowered up at Erwin and considered making the kind of simpering, begging face that drove most alphas wild before remembering it would probably just make Erwin more concerned. “I want your knot.”

“We—”

Levi threw his head back and whimpered, “ _Please_ , alpha, please.” The immediate shift in Erwin’s expression was fluid and a little unreal. One second he was Commander Erwin Smith, collected and composed as ever; the next he was an alpha, responding to his omega’s needs. He seemed to fight with himself as much as with Levi as he rutted against Levi’s ass, Levi’s fingers fumbling at his belt and zipper.

“We can’t,” Erwin gasped when Levi moved onto his hands and knees underneath him and arched his back.

“Please,” Levi said, repeating it into the pillowcase when he felt Erwin’s cock at his hole. He groaned and moved his hips back. “Please, please, please.”

Their first fuck was fast and messy and desperate. Levi let Erwin fuck him flat into the mattress, pinning him down so hard that it was almost painful. He couldn’t even move his hips to match Erwin’s, but there wasn’t much need. He only had to gasp out a “more” or “harder” or “shit” and Erwin would respond, wringing a hard, sudden orgasm out of Levi that left him tired and spent even before Erwin knotted him.

In the aftermath, when they were tied together for the next half hour with nothing to do but ruminate guiltily on what they’d done, Levi considered turning Erwin away before they could make the same mistake twice. But he felt the burning, mindless desire seep through his body again and he was begging for Erwin to fuck him before his knot had even gone down.

“Well shit,” Levi said around midnight, to no one in particular. Erwin was sleeping beside him, worn out from their frenzied mating. He had it easy, Levi thought. Other than taking suppressants, there was no way to escape the way his lower abdomen ached, and how hyperaware of every sound and sensation in the quiet room he was. Well, there _was_ one other way. He didn’t want to think about it.

Levi took a shower, washing Erwin’s sweat and scent from his body even though it pained the small part of him that wanted to parade around proudly and show off who he’d been claimed by. He’d heard the members of his squad speculate before about the possibility that he and Erwin were together, since Erwin’s role as commander and his as a soldier fit so well with their respective roles as alpha and omega. But, as Erd was quick to point out that one night Levi happened to pass by the mess hall as they sat around drinking and gossiping, it would only complicate things if their supposed relationship were to be exposed to the wrong set of people. Levi went on his way down the hall, followed by the sounds of his squad swearing one another to secrecy.

He spent the rest of the night in Eren’s cell, tossing and turning with a little less irritation than if he’d holed up somewhere alone. Eren awoke with a start the next morning when Levi told him to go get breakfast.

“But you—and Commander Erwin,” Eren said, looking confused when Levi yawned and stretched a bit before requisitioning the entire blanket for himself, “you didn’t—?”

“Fuck? Of course we did. Probably shouldn’t have.” Levi sighed. “We definitely shouldn’t have. There’s nothing to do now except wait.”

“Wait for what?” Eren asked, looking put out when Levi wouldn’t elaborate before pushing him off to go get breakfast. He intended to spend rest of his heat down in the basement with Eren, but to his dismay the heat ended before noon. It could only mean one thing. He stayed in the cell with Eren anyway so everyone else would be none the wiser.

His first shower in over a week felt great. He stood under the stream until he was sure every fleck of grime and sweat and blanket fuzz had been scrubbed away at least twice. He didn’t pay any mind to the sound of someone else coming into the showers, figuring it was probably Eren come to likewise wash himself for the first time in days. The large hands that settled on his shoulders told him otherwise.

“Morning,” he said, tilting his head back so he could stare up at Erwin. “How’ve you been?”

Erwin looked terrible, for one reason or another. Levi washed his back for him since he looked dead on his feet and listened sympathetically while Erwin told him about all the meetings he’d had to attend and all the reports he’d had to read and write and on and on and on. Erwin wasn’t normally one to complain, not even when he was overloaded and tired. Levi felt a little bad for him.

“Poor baby,” Levi murmured, enjoying the way Erwin’s eyes fixated on him as he slid down to his knees. “I’m sorry I left you like that.”

“It was for the best,” Erwin gasped when Levi stroked his cock to hardness. Erwin had a long, thick dick that sat heavily in Levi’s hand. The head was always a challenge for Levi to take in his mouth, and he could never get more than a few inches of the shaft down his throat.

“Levi,” Erwin hissed, his fingers tightening in Levi’s hair. Levi glanced up just as he let Erwin’s cock slip from his mouth. Over the sound of the water he heard someone drop a bar of soap.

“I’m so sorry!” Eren yelled as he skidded out of the showers, clutching his towel around his waist.

“You should go before someone else sees us,” Erwin said, sighing.

“ _You_ go,” Levi said. He got to his feet and nudged Erwin out from under the water. “I was here first.”

Erwin pushed him back with ease. “I think you’re clean enough.”

“I’ve got soap scum all over my knees,” Levi said, aiming for his shin.

“I’ve been in the library for three days.” Erwin stood under the spout, preventing the water from reaching Levi. “Look, I’m covered in dust.”

“ _I’ve_ been down in a filthy dungeon cell for a week and think I’m entitled to . . .”

\- - -

“They’re like an old married couple, aren’t they, Eren?” Gunther chuckled. Eren nodded and held tighter to his towel, trying to let the sounds of Levi and Erwin sniping at each other take his mind off what he’d walked in on them doing.

“It would be bad if it became common knowledge that they’re mated,” Petra said, “but when it’s just us, well . . . they’re not very good at hiding it.”

“Why are you all waiting outside the showers?” Eren asked. They all looked at one another awkwardly and gave a flurry of half-assed excuses before Erd admitted they wanted to make sure Levi wasn’t in pain.

“There’s not a whole lot we can do other than watch and make sure his heat ends normally,” Hange said as they walked away from the showers. Eren was becoming more and more aware of the fact that he was half-naked in front of a bunch of adults but he was too curious to leave now. “He’s been taking suppressants for long that sometimes when he lets himself go back into heat it’s really painful.”

“He seemed fine when he stayed with me,” Eren said, recalling the sure-headed way Levi had bossed him around during their week together. “He acted like he always does.”

They all seemed relieved to hear that. He bade them goodbye at the stairs and went down to his cell to get dressed. As he pulled on his shirt he looked around, noticing something odd. For a few minutes he couldn’t quite pin down what it was that just seemed off about his cell, but then he sat down on the cot.

It smelled normal. There wasn’t a trace of that dizzying scent that had hit him head-on when he went to visit Levi in his own room. It didn’t make any sense considering Levi had just spent a week camped out down here.

“Oh,” Eren said faintly as it all came together. “Oh, Captain Levi . . .”


End file.
